Hetalia My precious time with him
by Naara Ussagi
Summary: Romano and Spain live together. Romano hates this, he's grown up, he do not want to rely himself on Spain. But he cant do anything, he's useless. Everything even the slightest thing he cant, such as tie up his shoelace and even rub his own back.


A time without Antonio

Those girls stare at me.

They giggle at me.

I smiled at them more.

Am I become charming in their eyes?

Just as I try to ask them out. The world is trembling.

"yo Romano!! Wake up or you are late for school!!" it was really close that I nearly jump off my bed.

"You BASTARD! What are you doing here?!" shout me to the innocent face of a young man, with a green eye and brownish hair. It's Antonio!

"Well, I am your niichan so I…"

"Shut the hell up! It just we are resemble so much doesn't mean we are siblings!" I stood up.

"Where are you going Romanii?"

I pick up the towel near the bathroom. Answer him without looking,

"Take a bath.. of course! And stop calling me with that stupid name!"

Went to the bathroom, then put off the clothes. When I ready to dive in the tub, it already filled with water.

"Hey Antonio you jerk! You left the used water for me!" I pluck of the sinker.

"Waa! You stupid Romanii! I've prepare it for you!"

I startled, he come out from nowhere, "You jerk! I didn't told you to came in!"

After the tub filled with water, I dive in.

A relaxing hot cold mixed water for morning day, it is the best!

After I relax enough, I start scrubbing. I've forgot about Antonio for a while, but my back reminds me of him again! Honestly, I cant scrub it. Antonio usually scrub it for me. No, no, don't think I always bathing with him every morning.

"Yo Romanii! You seems pale!"

"Argh!" he come out from nowhere again.

"You still cant scrub your back?"

I didn't answer, It's too embarrassing.

"It's okay, niichan will scrub it for you.."

No, I cant resist nor yell at him. His touch was really gentle.

Okay, I let him be for now, until I can scrub it for my self!!

****

"There"

"Wahahah!!"

"What are you laughing about you bastard?"

"You still cant tie it properly,"

And again Antonio done something that I cant.

***

"I am off now!!!" I start walking leaving the house for school.

"Wait!"

"What is it now—"

He holds my hand, "There, lets go! Yush!"

"What the fuck meaning with this?" shout me, and pulled my hand.

"Eh? Walk you to school as usual,"

"I have grown up Antonio! I can walk my own!"

"Wait! Romanii! You cant!"

I felt like he wont left me off that easily, so I speed up. Running away from him.

I have grown up, yes. I am no longer a little child that rely on a person! Besides… it is only to school! I go to school every day, so it will be okay, yes.

But, why my surroundings seems different and unfamiliar. Ca-calm down Romano. I stop and take a deep breath. Now, think, I must know this this place.

"yo!" someone shock me. It's a stranger!

"Want dumplings?" and he offers me a delicious look cake. Someone said to me that this kind of attitude is a motive of kidnapper!

"No! go away you freak!" shout me, and I am the one running away from him.

I remember, the one who told me about it earlier, was.. Antonio!

I stopped and shook my haid, "Damn damn that Antonio! Why I think him as my example?! And now I am lost! Damn!" I have to go out of this problem! And do it without rely of 'him'!

After walking for a while, I see it! A school! No doubt that is my school!

I relieved, look Antonio, I can made it without you!

I walk across the gate, "Egh," it hurts! Someone suddenly pull my bag.

"Boy, you cant go any further!"

It turns my body, and I can see the face.

"Why? Am I late?"

Elizabeta Héderváry, giggles, "Don't be a fool Romano,"

"Eh? What?"

"Eh, you seem confuse there. It may look like your school, but this is the girls department," she then let her hand off.

"E, I am sorry," I look down.

"It is okay! But you should apologize to Antonio-san," said her with smile.

"Eh? Why do you?"

"Of course, you cant lost your way like this with Antonio,"

"wh-"

Elizabeta pats my shoulder, "Admit it Romano! You still a kid!"

I've reach my sense, "You ugly bith- waa!!" with her enormous strength, she lift me!

"How many times I told you to shut those mouth of yours!!"

*BRUGH* my boy slam hardly in the ground outside the gate.

In the pain I hear her shout, "Don't ever come back!" and the sound of shuttled gate.

"Itttaii…" my back really hurts. With hard effort, I stood up, patting my school uniform from dirts.

Now, I have to make my move or I'll be late. If the girls department here, the boys department might be around.

I move forward, leaving that dirty scene. And that bitchy Hungarian. I don't know why she really hates me so much since we met.

Pass the intersection, I saw a man in front of me, has a sily hair with shiny out fit. Then I realize it is Francis!! Without thinking further. I ran out avoiding him.

*BRUGH* a huge power pushed me to the back, and makes my body slam to the ground again.

I stood up, and surprised to see a girl with the same position like me.

Did I just hit her? She seems really hurt.

"Are you okay?" I help her to stand up. "Here," I gave her bag.

She smiled, "Thank you,"

"No! I am the one who have to apologize! I am terribly story hit you that hard!"

She shook her head, "No! it's okay!"

"really? You not hurt right?"

"N-no!" she pulled her hand off me, "E, I mean yes!" her face become red.

"That's great! I am glad!" I smiled at her.

Her face become redder. It's cute thought, "W-well I better go now!"

"Uun! Ja!"

We walked apart.

After a while, I hear someone was shouting, but maybe only my feelings.

I look at my watch, 5 minutes before the school gate close. Guest I cant make it.

*Gasp* it makes me startled! Antonio stood there not far from me.

"Romano! Glad I can found you!"

Cant believe he call my name right. I looked down.

"Antonio I—"

"Talk later!"

"Waa!" he lift me, and put me to the back.

"We have to race up to school!" he smiled, then he run carrying me in his back.

I hold on tight while still surprise. Antonio, he always there when I need help.

****

*GRAK* the gate closed, but I made it inside, right on time.

I ran through the hall left him without saying any thanks.

Then I saw someone. Black hair with goldish eye, I ran to him. It's Kiku Honda.

"Hey man! You usually not late!"

He smiled at me, "Yes, but gladly I made it!"

We walk together since we were in the same class.

"Who is that earlier?"

"Who?"

"Your older broher?"

"Oh, you talking about Antonio?"

"Yes, I don't know you have another sibling,"

"Of course! He's not my sibling anyway,"

"Not? Then who?"

"No one,"

"No one? Sorry, but I don't believe that,"

I look at Kiku, "I just accidentally live with him,"

"And for no one, he seems really care for you,"

"Dude, you know nothing,"

Kiku smiled, strange, "But everyday I saw him walks with you,"

"Argh! Its embarrassing!"

"But its great!" he said with a lower voice.

"Huh?" I don't get it.

But we arrive at the class. So, the conversation ends up here.

****

"Nee, Romano, why don't you eat?" asked Veneciano, he is my little brother. Even we are brothers, we live separately.

It is recess time and every one enjoying their lunch, except me.

I sigh deeply, "Unfortunately, I forgot to take my lunch,"

"Ee? Then why don't you buy one?"

"I aint have any. So Veneciano, would you mind to buy your brother a lunch?"

Veneciano's face suddenly become pail, "Sorry niichan. I spent it all,"

"Then give me one of those," I point a large amount of lunch stuff in his hand.

"N-no! These are… Ludwig's!!"

I stare at Ludwig no far from my seat. He is eating his lunch.

"Liar!" but Veneciano already gone.

Kiku then take a seat beside me, "look, even your own brother don't care of you," hearing that makes me want to crush him, bt seeing his 'always innocent look' makes me deny it. I only say, "Kiku, don't pour more wounds on me,"

"No one would dare to give you lunch, walks you to school, even scrub your back!"

"K-kiku!" if he wont stop makes me irritate I am sure reach my limit.

"No one else would, except the one you called no one, Antonio is it?"

I think for a while. He do got a point there.

"And guess what, he came for you!"

"W-what?!" shocked. Standing there in the window, is Antonio.

"D-d-d-d-d-did you hear our conversation?!"

"What conversation?"

"N-nothing!"

"Here! I bought your lunch!" he put it in front of me.

Kiku whispers something to me, "What should you say at the time like this?"

I think for a while.

Antonio seems going to left.

"wait! Antonio!"

"Yes, Romanii?"

"Lets eat lunch together!!"

***

"Romanii say aa!"

I don't response.

"I made you mad again, didn't I?" said Antonio.

I stare at him, "Listen Antonio" he stare back.

"Why did you care so much for me?"

"eh?" he shocked. "What do you mean Romanii? You dislike me for caring you?"

I shook my head hardly before it comeout more mistake, "No! You got it wrong! I don't hate you Antonio! It just…" I tried to string up some words, seriously, I don't like this kind of conversation.

"Wh-why did you care me Antonio?! I am short tempered, ego, filty and mostly disgusting,"

"Yes, that is the reason!"

"what the heck, you!" I punch him, but he avoid it.

"You are just too filthy that I cant leave you alone," his expression changed to serious, "Listen Romano, a person like you desserve to be care, and I am here," he suddenly hugs me, "Me, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, wont ever leave you."

It makes me moved. Tears slowly melting from my eyes. I hug him back, tightly, like wont let him ever leave, "Thank you, thank you very much, Antonio!"

******

"so then, Romanii say aa!!"

"Aaa~!" I accept that spoon of Paella Valencia, "It's delicious!"

"I am glad you like it!" he smiled.

Smiled back at him. As long as there is Antonio by my side. I have no worries. I'll try to appreciate him from now.

*****

Prologue

"Nee, Kiku, thanks for your help, I owe you,"

"You welcome Romano-san,"

"I wonder, why do you know that Antonio scrubbing my back?"

Kiku seems a little shocked, "I am just guessing," said him with a smile.

"Oi Kiku! Lets sleep over again tonight!"

"A-arthur-san! Don't say it out loud!" shout Kiku with red all over his face.

"Now then Kiku, tell me about your relationship with this Arthur guy,"


End file.
